


Too Early

by fandomcrazychick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Too Early, Early Ejaculation, Fluff, M/M, Power Bottom Zayn, Top Liam, blowjob, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomcrazychick/pseuds/fandomcrazychick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on this prompt in the Ziam tag on Tumblr from holmeschupel: fic i which liam and zayn have sex again after weeks! and liam comes to early. but really it’s been so long and who can blame him when he hasn’t cum in almost a month?<br/>still he gets proper flushed and tries apologizing furiously to zayn cuz yeah it’s still embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask

The door burst open and they came stumbling in, lips locked together furiously, and hands wandering everywhere, the air filled with moans – Liam’s - and Zayn’s mewing of lust.

Zayn threw Liam onto the bed and straddled his waist, reattaching their lips as they fumbled to undress each other as quickly as possible.

What with Zayn being Zayn being one of the biggest R&B artists in the world, he was rarely home, so that meant that Liam, who worked at a vintage music shop which sold records that nobody had ever heard of, missed Zayn like crazy when they had to be apart. Right now though, Zayn was home, and both of them were extremely horny from the absence of sex.

Liam flipped them over so he was on top, and he ripped off Zayn’s shirt as he tongued down his boyfriend’s neck. “I want to fuck you so bad, Zee…..missed you so fucking much.” He mumbled against the skin, leaving dark lovebites down Zayns collarbone as they both hastily shed their jeans and boxers.

Liam grabbed a condom from his bedside drawer, and sat up, ripping the silver packet open with his teeth. He had been without Zayn and without any sexual relief for nearly a month and a half, so they could make love later – now, he was going to fuck Zayn hard and rough, just the way they both liked it.

He rolled the condom on, and got up, rolling Zayn onto his stomach. “Have you been wearing that plug I gave you before you left?” Liam purred in his ear as he spread Zayn’s ass cheeks. Sure enough, Zayn’s hole was stretched and filled by a huge black butt plug.

Liam smirked, and slowly pulled it out, loving how Zayn was whimpering with helplessness, desperate for Liam and his cock – fondly nicknamed by Zayn as the ‘Paynis.’ He positioned himself at the gaping hole, and slid in, sheathing himself in one quick thrust. His eyes closed with how good and tight it felt, and how good it sounded to hear Zayn’s sigh of relief under him.

“You like that, yeah?” Liam smiled, and pulled out almost the whole way before he slammed back in. As he pulled out again, fucking Zayn’s tight hole, he felt himself racing towards his climax already, and his eyes widened. Fuck no – he better not come now.

He tried to hold it back as he moved in and out of his boyfriend’s body, but it was no good. After only about four thrusts, he moaned loudly, and filled the condom with his seed. He pulled out fully, bright red with the embarrassment of the situation.

Zayn, bewildered, sat up and turned to face Liam. “Li, did you…?” He didn’t finish the sentence, because he saw the tears of shame in Liam’s brown eyes, and the redness of his boyfriend’s cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Liam, and kissed his head. “It’s ok.”

That did it, and Liam burst into tears, feeling like such a kid again. “It’s n-not ok. I-I’m sorry, b-but I just….w-we h-haven’t had s-sex in ages, a-and I just….I’m like t-twelve again! I-I’m so, so, so, so SORRY! ” He cried into Zayn’s shoulder.

“Li, it’s honestly no big deal for me. So, you came early – I don’t mind. We’ve been apart for ages, so obviously we’re both way too horny for our own good. Want to blow me now, and we’ll try this again later?” The Bradford man gently said, stroking Liam’s hair as he cried.

Liam looked up at Zayn. “You’re really not mad?” He sniffled, wiping his eyes. He felt like such a baby now, crying about this.

“Why would I be mad?” Zayn smiled. “I love you, Li-Li, every part of you.” He kissed Liam’s forehead. “Now, this cock isn’t going to blow itself.” He grinned, and lay back against the pillows.

With a giggle, Liam wiped his cheeks, and got down, taking Zayn’s huge dick into his mouth and throat. He truly had the best boyfriend ever, and he loved him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are always open - fandomcrazychick.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
